Lies
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: Quatre needs to get away for a bit. He meets a new neighbor. Will it be romance or heartbreak when he has to go back to his reality and stop living a lie. Will they meet again? Bad summary. Quatre/OC rated M for a reason. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone this is my first fic for Gundam Wing and I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and remember it is rated M for a reason. I don't own anything but the plot and my characters. R&R please Now on with the show!**

"Dang it!" the blonde young man yelped as the box he was carrying decided to evacuate its contents in the middle of the hall. Sighing he began to pick up the scattered paraphernalia that would lead one to believe that its owner was a very organized individual.

"Oh hey, let me help you." A young brunette woman offered, bending down to scoop some papers, trying to keep them in order.

"Thank you. " He blushed taking her in. Red silk and lace camisole that hugged her curves and tight dark blue jeans and black flats, Her wavy chocolate brown hair hung over her left shoulder hanging just below her breasts. Her eyes were a startling grey violet.

They stood, "Sure, no problem." She smiled sweetly. "I'm Faith, I live in 6B." She adjusted the files in her arms.

"Nice to meet you. I live in 2C." Though his arms were still full of papers he tried to extend his hand almost losing the files he just collected. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks.

She giggled. "I'll help you." Following him to his apartment she noticed that he was very unique. Platinum blond hair, a bit of a tan, she figured he was toned up from the way his peach button down shirt moved with his every motion. His backside looked marvelous in the light khakis he wore. She flushed when she caught herself watching his bottom move.

The door was propped open; there was a couch, entertainment center and small coffee table with only a few boxes.

"Anywhere is fine." He set his stash on the counter. She did the same taking in his apartment. "Can I offer you some tea or coffee? It should still be hot." He pulled down two cups.

"How about a name?" She got a good look in his eyes and was mesmerized. They were a lively bright beautiful aqua blue color.

He blanched. "I'm uh…Chris. Chris Hoffman." He had used this name once in the Beijing on assignment.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you but I have to get going."

"Of course." He walked her back to the hall way. "Thank you again for your help." She looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite place her.

"No problem. Welcome to the neighborhood." She winked and left.

Shutting the door he leaned his head against the wood exhaling deeply. 'She didn't recognize me.' He didn't know whether to be happy or sad at this fact so he chose to remain indifferent and went to unpack his things.

He made his queen sized bed with cream colored sheets and a dark brown blanket. His phone began to dance around the nightstand signaling an incoming call, checking the caller ID he saw it was his sister Iris. H couldn't answer it. He couldn't face anyone just yet. The war had been over for two years, he tried to go back to work but after having to review all the damage that had been done by himself, the other pilots and the enemy he just couldn't focus or handle the stress anymore. He had seen enough devastation. Way more than someone his age. He just needed a break, so without saying a word to anyone he packed a few things and caught the first flight to earth paying in cash leaving no trail for anyone to follow.

Picking up his phone he ejected the battery, removed the small GPS chip and broke it between his fingers. Returning the battery to its rightful place he put it into a drawer where he also kept his Glock and magazine. One could never be too careful.

He unpacked his clothes and attempted to turn the neutral space into his.

Around 11:30 that night he heard a very odd sound coming from the hall above him. Quickly grabbing his gun he listened at his door. It sounded like a struggle. Making sure the coast was clear he made his way up the stairs gun at the ready.

"Where is he?!" A male voice growled. There was a very distinct accent he mentally filed away.

"I don't know…..Haven't seen him in a month." She gasped out squirming around trying to get free. The girl he met earlier took a sharp slap to the face.

"If I find out you're lying to me," His face was inches from hers. She flinched with every word, his hand tightening as she gasped for air.

"Let her go." He made his presence known his semi automatic weapon trained expertly on the male.

"New boyfriend already you little whore." He scoffed.

"Let her go now or I'll shoot." He said more sternly cocking the hammer back, making sure she was still conscious.

He smirked. "If you see him give him a message for me," He released her neck and in one smooth well practiced motion he slugged her with a sucker punch and threw her to the man with the gun whose reflexes were so fast he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Faith," He put the safety back on tucking it into the waist of his pants at the small of his back. He held her in a sitting position cupping her face gently. "Can you hear me?"

She moaned and blinked open her eyes. "God damn." She choked out hoarsely. He made a quick scan of her making sure she was alright. Her throat was already bruising, her lip was split and her jaw was bright red. Once she caught her breath she looked up at him.

"Thank you." Her voice sounding like gravel to her own ears.

"Can you stand?" He helped her up as she nodded making her steady on her feet. "Was that a friend of yours?" He helped support her weight as she got her land legs back.

"No. My ex owes his money. I haven't seen James in almost a month and a half." She shrugged.

"Huh." He contemplated the information. "Do you think he'll come back?" He was still on alert concerned for his new neighbors' safety.

Again she shrugged unlocking her door and waving him inside. Locking her door he made another mental note of the two dead bolts, chain and regular lock. She was defiantly trying to keep someone out.

Her apartment was of the same floor plan as his. Small yet functional, very spars but inviting, a couch, two chairs and a coffee table made up her living room, a square pub styles table and four matching chairs made up the dining room. Her breakfast bar was where he sat at one of the three stools sitting at the counter. He watched her put a kettle on the stove running her hands up and down her arms as if trying to get warm. He knew better. She was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

"Nice place. " He tried to make small talk.

She sniffed. "Thank you. I'm really sorry about….that." She gestured vaguely to the door as she pulled down two miss matched coffee cups.

"Don't worry about it." He played it off. She put instant coffee into the mugs and hot water giving him one. She pulled out a dark green bottle of Jameson from the fridge and added a shot to hers before offering it to him. "No thank you." He took a sip.

She did as well pushing some hair out of her face she looked at him. "So Chris," She leaned on the counter offering him a nice view of her supple breasts under the red tank top. "Where are you from?"

"Around the L3 colony." He flushed slightly.

"Space?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes."

"Well you're a long way from home. "She smiled wincing as she did.

He stood. "You should get some ice for that." He gently took her face into his warm hands. His long delicate fingers ghosted over her split lip sending shivers down her spine.

"Uh…freezer." Was all she could manage to get out.

He smiled and grabbed a rag filling it with ice cubes and placing it gently on her face.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No thanks needed." He tucked some hair behind her ear. 'What am I doing?' He scolded himself. "What about you. You have a slight accent I can't quite place." He took his seat back at the bar trying to calm his racing pulse.

She looked shocked. "You can hear it?"

He smiled and nodded. "The cadence with which you speak is a little different than most and with some of your words there's the faintest tweak to them."

She sighed. "Wow," She let her full Irish burr come through unfiltered. "Most people can't hear it. I've learned to talk without it mostly. It draws far too much attention. I like to go unnoticed. I can't believe you picked up on it." She grabbed a picture from her fridge. It was an older picture of a man and woman with two brunette little girls. "That," she pointed them out, "was my mom and Da and my sister Hope." She smiled sadly. "They all died when I was little."

"I'm sorry. My mother died when I was little too." He sympathized.

"Sorry." She looked at him sadly. Funny how she seemed to comfort him even after all she went through this evening.

He shrugged. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He motioned to her neck.

"Yes, Chris. I'm fine thank you…for saving me."

"Don't mention it." He walked to her door with her following a half step behind. "Thanks for the coffee."

She unlocked her door and opened it. Leaning up on her tip toes she kissed his cheek gently. "Have a good night."

He could feel the heat rush to his face. "You too. " He stumbled. "Lock up when I leave. If you need any thing I'll be home." He fidgeted with the hem of his grey tee shirt.

She nodded and closed the door, once he heard the second deadbolt slam home he went back to his apartment.

She leaned against the wooden door exhaling deeply and painfully. Her throat ached and she knew she should be scared but all she could think about was her new neighbor and the way he had held her and touched her lips. 'Hello therapy.' She mentally chided. She stripped out of her clothes on the way to her bedroom, took two Alieve and went to bed.

Once in his apartment he opened his laptop and cracked into the local Pd database. He searched through mug shots until he found who he was looking for.

"James 'Jimmy' O'Fallon, 6'2 196lbs."He scanned the profile. "Loan shark, small arms dealer, possible connection with the IRA." He committed a lot of the information to memory incase he decided to harass his neighbor again. Thinking of his neighbor his body remembered the way she felt in his arms, soft and warm, her lips felt soft. He wondered what it would be like to have her body beneath his and her lips on his. He felt himself start to stand at attention. Shaking the thoughts from his head he closed his laptop and sighed. He should get some sleep. He would have to search for a job tomorrow.

**A/N: Soooo…what do you think! Let me know! Hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy as I post more chapters! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey there here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy. Remember to R&R. I love feedback. Oh and by the way I own nothing but the plot and my character **

The next day he had gone to a couple of small businesses looking for small jobs that didn't draw attention. No one here seemed to recognize him. He heard a few people talk the missing Winner heir but no one seemed to make the connection.

He was enjoying the nice weather, people were bustling about shopping, walking their dogs, playing with their children in the park. He walked down one of the paved paths that were shaded by trees, coming across a small vendor selling sandwiches. He bought one and sat on a stone bench feeding some crusts of bread to the pigeons that had gathered. Sun shone brightly through a clearing in the trees that made him shield his eyes.

"Hey Chris." A sweet bell of a voice greeted.

Raising a hand up, he did a quick scan from bottom to top of the being standing before him. Black tennis shoes, black pants, dark shirt and a long braid swinging free. His heart dropped. He felt the color run from his face. Completing his scan he exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "Hello Faith." He recognized the bruised but still stunning face of his neighbor.

She stood in front of him blocking the sun so he could lower his hand. "Are you alright?" She smiled and winced. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He blinked and recovered scooting to one side offering her a seat next to him. "Yes I'm fine. Care to join me?"

Sitting she smiled. "Thank you." She shook the braid out of her hair and scratched her scalp stretching as she did moaning slightly as if she were stiff. "What a beautiful day"

Quatre shifted a bit uncomfortable feeling himself stiffen.

"So what are you doing on this lovely day?" She crossed her legs leaning on her elbow on her knee cupping her face in her hand.

"Looking for a job." He noticed she wore a white turtle neck under her black button down shirt even though it was entirely too nice to make it necessary. It hid the bruise on her neck completely. She wore makeup to cover the bruise on her cheek and lip. "How do you feel?"

"I had one hell of a headache when I woke up this morning but I'm good now." She flushed beautifully. "So any luck with the job search?"

'She's beautiful with a blush on her cheeks.' He thought shaking his head. "Uh….a couple of places. Possibly."

"What do you do?" She pulled chapstick out and applied it to her lips slowly causing him to stare.

"Oh, well, I'm good with computers, office operations, car repair, heavy machine oper,"

"Cars?" She perked up.

"Yes," He said skeptically. "I've fixed quite a few engines in my day. I'm not trained professionally." He watched her face light up.

She stood and grabbed his hand."Doesn't matter." Adjusting her purse she pulled him along with her. "I know of a place where the guy owes me a favor."

He followed her willingly smiling as he found his new neighbor and friend. 'Rashid would like her.' He thought of the man that had acted as a father figure to him during the war.

Walking the four and a half blocks to a small three stall auto garage they found all three bay doors, Stone Temple Pilots blaring from the surround sound system mixing with the shrill whine of an air wrench.

She gave a sharp, loud whistle and smiled an apologetic smile to him when he jumped at the sudden noise. A man wearing welding goggles, red bandana and welding gloves looked over and smiled. He put the large tool down and walked out from under the Chevy Tahoe that was up on the lift. He stripped off his gloves, putting them in his back pocket.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed her cheek removing the goggles exposing 2 circles of clean skin around mismatched colored eyes.

"Hey. Quihnn this is my new neighbor Chris. Chris this is my friend Quihnn." She introduced them rolling her eyes at the taller man. They shook hands, Quihnn standing a bit taller and squeezing a bit harder trying to intimidate the Sandrock pilot but in all honesty Quatre couldn't care less. He had nothing to prove to this man.

Quihnn Blackwell was a very handsome man. 6'0 250 muscular build wide shoulders like a linebacker. His short dark brown hair was shorter in the back with his bangs a bit longer falling into his eyes. He had a date tattooed on the back of his neck in a delicate script that read August 9, 2005. The day that he had come out as being gay to his parents, they day they had disowned him. He took his hard ships with a grain of salt and continued to live his life with a wonderful partner named Blaine. The most alluring feature however was his mismatched eyes. One was a deep, dark green color while the other was an ice blue color. Much like that of a husky. He was a very handsome man.

"What can I do for you?" Quihnn lit a cigarette standing outside the brick building.

"He needs a job." She scratched her neck wincing as she did.

"What is that?| He demanded pulling down her turtle neck revealing the very dark purple and green color that marred her tan skin tone.

She covered it back up and wrapped her arms around herself. "Message from Jimmy to James." She waved it off. "Chris here saved me. Pulled a gun on him. "

The mechanic seemed shocked."You pulled a gun on Jimmy O'Fallon?"

He nodded.

Taking a long drag he exhaled slowly. "What type of work have you done?"

Taking a wide stance, Quatre crossed his arms over his chest. "I worked on all kinds of engines, mobile suits, cars, trucks, and all kinds of military vehicle during the war."

He nodded. "I'll give you a trial run. A week only. You'll have to be okay with cash payment cause I'm not filling out paperwork."

"I'm good with cash." Less paperwork meant less of a trail for someone to follow and less of a mess to clean up when he leaves.

Quihnn smile. "How about 50/50 commission and if I decide to keep you on it'll be 60\40. Sound fair?" He held out his calloused grease covered hand.

"Sound good." He shook that hand without hesitation.

"Quihnn!" A voice hollered from inside. Vicki his red haired receptionist stood tapping her heel holding some papers.

Rolling his eyes he flicked his cigarette out to the gutter. "Six a.m. tomorrow." He turned to Faith. "If I see James I'll let him know Jimmy's looking for him." He said with a deadly undertone.

She hugged him. "Thank you."

They walked back towards Main Street to the book store she worked at.

"Thank you Faith." He held the door open for her to enter.

"Don't mention it. " She went inside. She heard the back door buzzer sound signaling that there was someone out back. Opening the door she was backed up by her ex boyfriend. Jumping back from him and his smell. "James. What are you doing here!?" She hissed looking for a way to get help without her getting hurt.

"LOOKING FOR YOU!" He grabbed her by her upper arms. "Who was that guy?! I saw you with him." He demanded the accusation hanging unsaid in the air.

She pushed him away. "None of your business. Were over. Remember. "She spat taking in his disheveled appearance. His blonde hair was greasy looking, tied haphazardly at the nape of his necks missing strands like he had ran his hands through it over and over again. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty as if he hadn't changed or showered in weeks. The smell alone was enough to make you think he was homeless.

"Look at yourself." She said strongly making him back up a few steps no longer making her feel trapped. "You're strung out on god knows what and you're asking me who I'm with when I haven't seen you for over a month?! Damn it James. Get yourself together! You need help. "She turned to leave the backroom.

He grabbed her arm and she turned on her heal delivering a left hook to his face. "That's from Jimmy." She shook her throbbing hand. "He's looking for you."

"Faith! Faith! Are you alright?" Edith, her boss, called from the front when she heard the heavy metal back door slam shut.

She turned and looked back, James was gone. She cradled her hand against her chest, tears pricked her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine.|

"Oh my god!" The older white haired woman who owned 'The Book Nook' gasped when she saw the red swelling knuckles she was clutching.

"I'm fine." She gritted.

"Let me see." Edith was a former nurse during the war. She hated that people would blow each other up and then she would be forced to fix them so they could go right back to hurting their fellow man so when the war ended she opened up her own shop and made her own rules. Taking the younger girls hand into hers she poked and prodded checking to see if anything was broken. "What did you do?" She went to get the small first aid kit she kept in the bathroom.

"I hit James."

"He was here?" She wrapped her hand in an ace bandage.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll be back though." She gave a half smile. They finished the day without incident and at 4:30 Edith sent Faith home for the night. Grabbing her purse and light sweatshirt she headed to the grocery store before heading home.

Quatre sat in front of this computer checking the news, current events and e- mail. He had more than a few from his family, Dou, Trowa, Sally, Relena and even Dorothy. He had set up his connection to reroute to a new server every 30 seconds. Not even Heero could trace it.

He sighed leaning back on his couch. He caught a whiff of the frozen dinner he had put into the oven. 'Smells like dog food.' He thought. He ran a hand through his hair that was still damp from his shower. He closed his eyes and kept seeing his neighbor stretching, arching her back in the sun light, the sneak peak he had stolen at her supple breast.

He felt his manhood stiffen. It had been at least four months since he had gotten any action and what he had gotten hadn't been any good. He breathed a heavy sigh deciding to give in to his baser instincts and let his mind wander, taking his fantasy where it would.

_She laid on his bed spread and ready for him. Her violet eyes hooded and glazed over. Her dark brown waves spread beautifully beneath her against the soft red silk sheets. His head between her thighs tasting her sweet juices, flicking his tongue against her most sensitive spot electing sweet moans and gasps from her parted lips. _

His hand slipped into his basket ball shorts grasping his hardened length, slowly stroking from base to tip spreading the bead of moisture at the head. Up and down, squeezing a bit more at the base, keeping time with his fantasy.

"_Oh Quatre…"She gasped. Her legs began to shake. He held her hips in place with one hand as he cupped her ass with the other. A light sheen of sweat beading on her forehead. "Please….Quatre…..please." She begged making him even harder at her passion filled plea. _

_He pulled his mouth away from where she needed it most and whimpered. He kissed the inside of her thigh to her hip, up her stomach to her hips, pausing to lavish each breast making her arch into his mouth. Hands tangling in his thick blonde hair. _

_He continued his way up her neck to her full pouty lips. He took both her hands in his one larger one holding them above her head. _

"_Quatre." She nipped the spot behind his ear that made him shudder. He captured her lips as she arched up into him. He slid into her warm folds easily. She gasped at the intrusion; he pulled back and slammed into her. He covered her face and neck in kisses whispering her name as their cries of passion mixed with their heavy breathing and sounds of skin against skin. _

His hand quickened with the vision in his mind. He was so close, the coil in his belly tightening, sweat forming on his brow, he had no idea how much he needed this type of release.

Then there was a knock on his door. He shot straight up, quickly pulling his hand out of his shorts like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Frustrated, he had been so close, he wiped the sweat of f his face with his tee shirt and glared at the door as another knock was given. He took a moment to calm himself when there was another sharp knock. "Yea! I'm coming!" He called. 'I wish.' He thought and went door.

Looking through the peep hole he saw his neighbor. The woman he had just been masturbation too. He groaned inwardly at the awkwardness and the ache in his testicles. Making sure he was calm enough he opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Chris. I'm not bothering you am I?" She smiled sweetly. She was in black yoga Capri's, dark blue tank top and sneakers her hair hung free down her back. The bruises on her neck were horrible, deep in color and in the shape of a man's hands. IT was then he noticed the foil covered dish in her hands

"No not at all. Just got out of the shower." He stepped back inviting her in.

"Good. I um…made you a little something." She set the dish on his counter.

"You didn't have to do that." He smiled then saw her hand wrapped in an ace bandage. "What happened to your hand?" He took her smaller one into his larger ones.

"James stopped by for a visit." She exhaled deeply. "He um…grabbed me and I hit him." She shivered as she watched his thumb rub very gently over her bruised knuckles. "I let him know Jimmy was looking for him." She said softly.

He hadn't realized how close they were standing until he caught a breath of her perfume, and saw her chest rise and fall gently. The throbbing ache in his jewels increased reminding him to step back.

"Did you let your boss know?" His mind kicking into his pilot frame of mind when he realized just how badly the situation could have been. 'What the hell is going on with me?' He shook his head slightly.

"Yeah. I'm not going to be there by myself anymore." He pulled the tinfoil lid off revealing homemade lasagna.

He leaned over and took a sniff. It was still warm and smelled like heaven. "That smells amazing." He pulled down two plates.

She sniffed. "Do you have something burning?"

Light smoke was coming from the vents in the oven. "Shit." He pulled open the door and with oven mitts he pulled out the burned dish and deposited it on the fire escape letting the smoke waft out the window.

She tried very hard to contain her giggling. He blushed deeply when he realized she was laughing at him. He had to admit it was pretty funny. "I'm not a very good cook." He confessed. He could pilot a very complex piece of machinery, excelled in hand to hand combat and was confident with making billion dollar company decision but he couldn't cook to save his life.

She calmed her giggling and put a hand on his arm. "You're in luck because I am."

"I would be honored if you would join me for dinner. " He cut into the pasta.

She chewed on her lip immediately regretting the habit. "I don't want to over stay my welcome or become annoying." She said shyly pulling her hair back into a long braid quickly, with practice ease.

"Of course not." He handed her a plate. "You're the only person I know here." He pulled down two glasses.

"I have a really good red wine at my place if you'd like." She offered.

"That would be lovely." He smiled.

She returned a few minutes later with an open bottle of wine. She poured it into the waiting glasses; they went and sat on the couch together.

The first bite was delicious. He enjoyed the fresh flavor so much he actually moaned. He had never had anything this well made before. "Wow." Was all he could get out.

She smiled sipping her wine. "This is nothing. You should see it when I make stir fry."

He took a timid sip of wine but found the bitterness mellowed and married quite well with the red sauce dish.

They ate in silence as she took in his barren apartment. "Can I ask you something?" She put her plate down and curled her feet under her leaning her head in her hand that was against the back of the couch.

"Sure," He poured more wine into they're glasses. He turned towards her propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Why did you leave your home?"

He stared at her and took a deep breath thinking of how to answer the question without revealing too much of himself.

"I'm sorry. It's not of my business. I," She was cut off by him holding up his hand.

"No...It's ok. I just …"He thought, "I just had enough. You ever just feel so over whelmed you feel like you have to get away otherwise you're going to snap." He ran a hand through his hair. "I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone wanted something from me which I was more than happy to give but I needed to take a step back. I'm only 22 for crying out loud." He scrubbed his face. "I….I saw a lot of things in the war that someone my age should never have had to see." He got a far off look in his eyes like he was remembering things he didn't want to. "I never had a chance to try and process everything and just tried to go back to normal life….I guess it doesn't work out to well when you dive from one intense situation to another." He seemed to relax at finally getting some of his problems off his chest.

She was quite for a moment reflecting on everything he just told her. "I understand." She placed her hand over his. "My cousin, he um….fought in the war too. He was wounded a couple of times and I would go for weeks sometime without hearing from him. I would get so worried. But after that he stayed in space. I hear from him every now and then but I don't think he ever really came to terms with everything that had happened to him. His wife will call when he gets in his down moods and his night terrors take over….but you can't tell him to talk to someone. He just internalizes it and tries to stay happy." She smiled at the memory of her overly happy cousin.

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Silence.

"Wow. It got really serious in here didn't it?" She sat up tucking some loose strands behind her ears.

He nodded, coming back from a dark place he didn't want to go to.

"Well, let's clean up from dinner and ….watch a movie?" She glanced to his entertainment center.

He followed her to the kitchen with his own dishes. "I would love to but Quihnn wants me to the shop early tomorrow. " He glanced at his watch that showed it was already after ten.

"Oh…okay." She put her dishes in the sink and began to run the water.

He shut off the water. "I can do these." He took a deep breath letting her fill his senses. She looked up at him with big slightly hooded eyes as if unsure of herself. His mind flashed with a scene from his earlier fantasy. His breath caught in his lungs.

"Are you sure?" She asked barely above a whisper.

He nodded and walked with her to the door. "Thank you for dinner Faith."

"Chris…"She sighed. "I'm sorry if I upset you." She wouldn't look at him.

He took her face gently into his hands. "You didn't." He ever so lightly brushed his lips against her forehead.

She covered his hands with hers pulling them down to her shoulders. "Well, If you like I can walk with you some of the way to work in the morning." She offered softly. "Its inventory day tomorrow."

"I would like that very much." He released her as she stepped into the hallway. "Good night Faith."

"Goodnight Chris." She made her way up to her apartment.

Closing the door he leaned his forehead against the wood. How he longed to hear his real name come from her sweet lips. Shuddering at the thought he felt the painful ache in his jewels return. Looking at his sink full of dishes he decided to do the tomorrow and shut off the lights dragging himself to his bedroom. He stripped and flopped onto his big plush bed.

He was so tired. He gripped his member which had been at half mast since his lips touched her skin. He pumped himself. He imagined her lips would feel like rose petals against his skin and couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like wrapped around cock. His orgasm ripped through him choking a moan as he finally found his release. Using his boxers to clean himself off he fell to sleep quickly.

**Authors Note: Please read and review. I hope you like it! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Same as before I own nothing, reviews are welcome, and its rated M for a reason! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

5 a.m. came way too early; He groaned slapped the button on his alarm clock shutting off the buzzer. He yawned and stood from the bed stretching in all his glory. He Pulled on the clean basketball shorts from the night before and dropped down into the start position for pushups. He cranked out 100 in a short amount of time, then moved to sit ups and finally to pull ups on the bar that installed on the door frame quickly.

Breathing heavily after his morning routine he went to shower. Enjoying the warm water and the scent of his shampoo he was transported back home. It was something his sisters had picked out for him when he returned home and started at the company. He never really put any thought into how he smelled but his sisters insisted he needed something like this to get a woman's attention. It was a comforting scent of clean and warm spices from his home.

Getting dressed he fastened his watch and saw it was almost 5:30 he had no time to make coffee and he had a feeling he would need it today. Sighing he pulled on his sweatshirt and headed to the door. Opening the door he was shocked to find his neighbor ready and waiting for him with a traveler's cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you." He yawned. They set off into the morning where the sun was not yet above the horizon but was starting to turn the sky beautiful water color hues.

"So how long have you worked at the book store?" He blew on his coffee; he could smell a hint of chocolate and mint steaming from out of the cup. Out of the corner of his eye he took in her outfit. Tight jeans, long sleeved black turtle neck with a fashionable vest; her hair was tied in a knot at the nape of her neck. She was extremely beautiful in a simplistic kind of way.

"About three years. I love reading. I could spend all day in that store if she would let me."

"I love to read too. I actually have a library…." He cleared his throat. He mentally kicked himself for almost giving a key bit of information away.

"Yea I have a small library too. I like to donate a lot of stuff though. I only keep the books I REALLY love." She smiled. "That's why I don't have a lot of stuff in my apartment. It's easier that way." She took a drink of her own coffee. "What about you? How long have you been doing engine repair and office operations and what not?"

"Oh…well….I was….10 when I started helping my dad in his office, and 15 with the engines." He was extremely vague with his answers. They came up to her place of employment, Quatre's eyes scanning the environment for anything that could come up as a threat to either Faith or himself. "What time are you done today?" He watched as she pulled out her keys searching for the large gold one.

"Um….three or four." She unlocked the door and he pulled it open for her and watched her walk in. "Okay. Lock the door behind you."

She nodded.

"I'll see you later, if you need anything call." It was more of an order than a statement.

Again she nodded. "Will do, and Chris" She said before the door shut. "Don't let Quihnn be too much of a dick." She winked and locked the door as he nodded with a smirk and walked away.

He made his way to the garage as his watch signaled 5:55 with the standard beeping which he quieted quickly. He had dressed in faded worn blue jeans, grey fitted tee shirt and black sweatshirt. Comfy yet professional and perfect for blending in. After all who would suspect a guy working in a small town auto garage was the heir to a billion dollar mining operation. He was met with a cloud of smoke as the owner of a pair of missed matched eyes puffed on a cigarette.

"Morning." He greeted drinking his coffee.

"Yup." He flicked the butt into the gutter and unlocked the door. "Come on." The smell of exhaust, grease and motor oil hit them. "So we do some of everything, oil, brakes, tires and small tune ups. With me so far?" He opened his office door and tossed him a standard blue jump suit.

"Yes."

"Good. I have a receptionist that handles the paper work and money. She'll pay you cash at the end of the day." He opened the large plexus glass door to bays one, two and three.

The same pretty red head walked in through the garage, her heels clicking loudly against the concrete, Her jeans were faded to an almost white color with strategic holes that showed just enough to tease, and her black short sleeved button up shirt looked to be a size to small. Her breast popped out over the pink top of her tank top that was underneath.

"Morning Vicki!" Quihnn shouted.

She turned on a dime and flipped him off. "Fuck you." She snarled.

The platinum blonde was slightly shocked not sure of what to do. He had never met anyone with such hostility so early in the morning. Quihnn just laughed. "Someone didn't get laid last night." He wiggled his eye brows.

A horn honked behind them. "Come on rookie, show me what you got." He let him take the first car, a Ford Taurus for an oil change. Quatre smiled. This was child's play compared to what he had to fix, and run in the war. Not to mention the conditions were a hell of a lot better here.

Six oil changes, a tire rotation, alignment and tune up later he was sweaty, and ready for a break. He had taken the top part of the jump suit off and tied it about his waist. His shirt was dark and sticking to his back as he felt the sweat dampen the material. Wiping the sweat from his brow and sweeping the bangs out of his face he waved a family of four who's oil he just changed off as Quihnn flipped the sign saying 'Out to Lunch' .

"Check in with Vicki quick. Then come out back." Quihnn lit a Marlboro and headed out back.

He walked up to the red heads desk. "Hey, I'm Chris." She smiled and leaned up on her arms pushing her breasts in his face. He tried not to show is distaste and maintained eye contact.

"Hello handsome. I'm Victoria." She smiled. Her makeup was heavy, cakey and very dark, much like that of a pin up girl but way over the top, her wild red curly hair was pinned back half way with a pen. "Well, so far you're up too…." She made a few clicks on the computer. "Almost 300 bucks!" She leaned into him again. "So…any lunch plans?" She leaned forward again.

"Um..Yea. Thank you, I'll see you later." He quickly left the office not wanting to be with the woman who might as well be stripping on the desk the way she was coming on to him. He found Quihnn out back sitting on the old picnic bench with a bottle of water. He extended one to him which he took gratefully and slammed almost the whole thing.

"So ….you talked to Vicki huh." He smiled knowing he was probably propositioned for a quickie behind the desk.

"Is she always so…." He tried to find a word that wouldn't offend his boss but that would get the point across.

"Abrasive? Forthcoming? A Whore?" He giggled at the look the blonde had. "Yes. She's a bit of a loose one but she can fix my books and is extremely discrete about everything, so I keep her around. Faith can't stand her."

"I can see that." He shook off the feeling and cracked his back. He was going to be in for a world of hurt tomorrow when he woke up, he could already feel his muscles protest the work.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called.

"Speak of the devil." Quihnn nodded towards the woman that had brought them together.

"Hey baby! Did you bring food?" He nodded to the brown paper sack she carried. He snatched it from her looking in and pulling out sandwiches wrapped in parchment paper.

"Of course, I figured you guys would be working up and appetite." She sat next to Quatre and smiled as he dug into the pastrami on rye.

"Thank you." They both responded at the same time.

She giggled. "Sure." She stretched her arms out and cracked her knuckles.

"So what's new?" Quihnn took a big bite of the roast beef.

"Nothing, well James stopped by the shop yesterday." She said with disinterest. She had no intention of setting her friend off into revenge fueled frenzy. The last time something like this had happened she had to bail him out of jail and talk the person out of pressing charges.

He gave her a stern look.

"I hit him." She offered in consolation.

A smile broke out across his face, "That's my girl." He took a big swig of water. "Do you want me to walk you too and from work?"

Quatre sat listening to the exchange. His heart dropped and felt a tinge of something that he couldn't quite place at the thought of someone else walking with her and protecting her. After all she would be safest with him.

She declined his offer saying that she was confident he wouldn't be bothering her again.

"Hn." He huffed and finished off the last bit of lunch.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled at the blonde who had remained quiet.

"So…how do you like it?" She watched him rub his shoulders.

"Pretty good," He tried to stretch. "Just haven't used these muscles in a while."

She stood behind him and started to rub the tightness out of his shoulders. She was good, just the right amount of pressure kneading his muscles easing the tension that was running up into his neck. He groaned softly, a light blush creeping into his cheeks as his mind chose that moment to flash images and sounds of his fantasy from the night before.

"You'll be fine in a few days pretty boy." Quihnn crumpled up the brown paper bag and tossed it into a fire ring. "Thanks again babe." He kissed her head and went back to the garage.

She grabbed her purse and stood walking with the Arabian. "So I guess I'll see you later." He offered.

She nodded and headed back to the shop.

**Authors Note : I know this is short but I finally have the house to myself and am trying to get caught up on a few things as well as dancing around my house enjoying a large glass of wine. Lol. So I will update with more. Trying to do more and more in a short amount of time. BUT I hope you can find time to read and review. I always love reading them and they make me want to continue to write. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Once again I own nothing but Faith. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to work at my sucky job. Lol…but anyway…on with the story. **

The next four months passed in much the same fashion. They would walk together to work in the morning, she would meet them for lunch at the garage and sometimes have dinner together. She had even started to teach him the basics of cooking.

He kept up with the news. His name, for the most part, had dropped out of the daily news. There was still speculation of his where a bouts. Some say he's on vacation with a special mystery lady, others say he had a mental breakdown and one source had even speculated that he had went into some kind of rehab for some addiction or another. His family and friends still emailed him but he wasn't ready to leave his little oasis just yet. He couldn't leave her.

He was changing out of his blue coveralls when his boss spoke up from behind him.

"Big plans tonight?" He locked the door for the weekend and lit a cigarette.

"No, nothing. Not a darn thing."He stretched. "Just relaxing at home, maybe catch a movie."

"What about Faith?" He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. The last few weeks he had taken a liking to teasing the blonde Arabian and his neighbor.

"Not sure what she has planned." They came to the intersection where they part ways and bid each other farewell.

He entered the apartment. He heard a loud crash and a woman scream. He stepped out into the hall and found his elderly neighbor staring up the stairs with her hand over her mouth with a pale, horrified look. Quickly he grabbed his gun from the hidden holster at his ankle, he started packing heat since the first encounter with his neighbors intrude, and started up to the familiar apartment he new like the back of his hand. He was running purely on instinct. Years of combat training coming to him as naturally as breathing.

He flattened himself against the wall next to her door, mentally counting down from 5 before kicking in the door. His gun expertly swept the room to rest on a man in mid kick to the female of the floor.

"Get down on the ground!" He hollered trying to assess what injuries Faith had sustained.

"Fuck off pretty boy." The stranger growled. He was a disheveled blonde that looked like he had recently taken one hell of a beating. One could assume his was James, her ex-boyfriend.

"I will shoot you…Get down on the ground now." He fixed the intruder with a hard glare while trying to see if she was still breathing out of his peripherals.

He cursed himself that he wasn't able to walk her home. When she had called earlier in the day she had said she wasn't feeling good and would be taking a half day. He had wanted to go with her but one of Quihnn's other employees had called in sick, so they had been doubled booked. She assured him no one would bother her in the middle of the day. She had been mistaken and it had cost her.

He stopped and put his hands up. "Okay. You win." He smirked.

The pounding of blood rushing through his veins was almost deafening. His adrenaline was in over drive. He hadn't been on this sort of high in a long time. He lowered his gun slightly. In that split second the junkie took the opportunity to get in a low blow knocking him off his balance and he took off sliding down the stair case, pushing past the elderly neighbor and slammed his way out the door.

Trying to resist the urge to revisit his lunch, he quickly crawled over to his unconscious friend amidst the broken glass that would have once been a vase, or a lamp.

"Faith." He shook her gently, pulling her into his arms, cradling her face in his hand. "Come on, Stay with me." He pushed the hair off of her face that held a few scratches and bumps. Realizing it wasn't working he gathered her into his arms and carried her quickly to her bathroom. Getting into the shower, cradling her gently as he could, he blasted the cold water sitting down with her in his lap tapping her face. "Come on Faith…Wake up!"

A deep inhale of breath and she sputtered water coughing violently. Blinking the water from her eyes she looked up seeing a familiar face. "Corey?" She sobbed into his chest, shivering against the cold as he turned off the water. She clung to his soaking shirt trying to get as close to him as possible. Whispering words of comfort for her and for him, he exhaled a deep breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. . Seeing her unmoving lying on the floor was one of the scariest moments of his life. His heart wrenched as he realized what would have happened if he had been moments too late.

He carefully stepped out of the tub and set her on the counter. Her hair was dripping; clothes clung heavily to her frame as silent tears ran down her face. She made no move to wipe them away; she just sat staring at an invisible spot on the wet rug in front of the tub. He tenderly wrapped her in a large fluffy towel and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to help her warm up.

"Faith." He spoke softly so as not to spook her. She gave no response. "Faith." He carefully cupped her face pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Faith, sweetheart, look at me." He pleaded softly.

She turned her shining large violet eyes up to him. "I'm…I'm so sorry." She choked back a sob. "I never," Her shoulders began to heave as her cries wracked her body and she tried to catch her breath.

He held her standing between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He stroked her back soothingly. "You have NOTHING to apologize for." He kissed the top of her head. "You've done nothing wrong." Letting her cry he whispered in her ear running his hands up and down the length of her back till she calmed a bit.. He pulled back and kissed her forehead gently. "Come on. We should get you into some dry warm clothes."He helped her to her bedroom. "Can you do this?" He could feel the blush creep into his face. "Or do you need my help?"

"I just need help with my top." She tried and failed miserably scrunching her face in pain as she tried to lift her arm above her head.

He threaded her arms out of the holes then pulled it up off her head. She shivered violently, the cold air hitting her damp skin causing her to break out in goose bumps and her nipples to tighten to hard peeks beneath the black lace of her bra.

His blush deepened as he averted his eyes, instead focusing on the abrasions and bruises the lack of clothing revealed.

She turned her back to him. Trying to steady his shaky hands he undid the three clasps of her bra slowly skimming up her shoulder blades to hook his fingers under the straps, she flinched slightly, pulling them down her arms letting his fingers slide gently down the smooth skin of her arms. She turned her head as his came down to hers seemingly on its own, her scent was intensified from the dampness of her skin and he inhaled deeply. They were so close she could feel the heat from him radiating off of him, and she could smell the faint scent of coffee and mint on his breath. His member twitched in his uncomfortable sopping wet jeans.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper.

He closed his eyes and fought the urge to groan. "No thanks needed. Get changed I'll wait for you right outside the door. "He wanted so badly to brush his lips against her shoulder, kissing away the water droplet, sliding up to the sensitive spot behind the ear and have her shivering under his touch.

She nodded. "Please…don't shut the door." Her voice was so small and broken his stomach flipped, the sadness and fear in her normally confident voice made him want to shut the door, hold her and keep out the world. Instead he nodded and stood with his back to the room arms folded across his chest with a stance that screamed he was ready for action.

A few moments later he heard her start to limp towards him. Turning he found her in an oversized white buttoned down shirt and he could just see the bottom of a pair of short black spanks.

"Corey" She began but stopped out of fear. Her eyes still averted to the floor.

"Come on." He held out his hand for her waiting patiently for her to take it when she was ready.

She looked from his hand and tentatively put her smaller one in his. He kept her close to him, trying to block the damaged living room from her view not wanting to upset her. He helped her down the stairs and into his apartment.

She sat on his couch and pulled her feet up under her. He covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch.

"I'm going to change. Don't go anywhere." He smiled at the small sad girl curled in on herself. He moved some hair off her face carefully tucking it behind her ear. She nodded letting him know she had heard him and watched him retreat to his room.

Once in his room he checked his gun, replacing it in his nightstand drawer. He let his pants drop and he peeled off his shirt. Pulling on a pair of comfy pajama pants and white tee shirt he returned to the living room to find her in the same position. In the kitchen he set his small silver tea pot on the burner to boil for tea. He pulled a rag out of the drawer wet it and filled it with ice. He sat next to her and held it to the small bump on her temple. She flinched.

"Sorry." He said quietly. He took in the sight of her sighing heavily. Her lip was split, a small cut over her eyebrow had stopped bleeding, and she had a small bruise forming on her cheek. Just as he was about to speak the kettle whistled signaling the water was hot. "Hold this. I'll get you some tea."

They sat in silence as their cups cooled on the coffee table. Neither made a move and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Corey." She wiped at her eyes taking the ice rag off her face. "I…I never wanted to drag you into this." She sniffed and turned the rag over in her hands, careful not to spill the ice. "God, everything is so screwed up." She lifted her head towards the ceiling trying to will the tears to stop.

He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "SShhhh. You didn't bring me into anything." He settled her on his lap.

"I did…" She put her hand to his chest, slightly resisting his embrace looking in his eyes and seeing them filled with worry. "You have been saving me from this nightmare since you moved in."She sniffed her hands fisted into his shirt.

"I was able to help a friend. That's all. "He kissed her cheeks over and over again gently, slowly in-between whispering comforting words. He pulled back, "Hey, I rented a movie a couple of nights ago…care to join me?" He hoped the change in conversation would help lighten the mood. He smoothed back the hair from her face; her eyes were red and puffy.

She shrugged. "Can," She stopped again, wiping her eyes.

"Sweetheart what it is?" He mused.

"Nothing." She twisted her hands in her lap.

He covered her small delicate hands with his large calloused ones. "You can tell me, or ask me anything." He leaned back against the couch waiting for her to speak.

"Can…Do…Would.."She fumbled then stopped to take a deep steadying breath collecting her thoughts. "Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?" She blushed beautifully.

"Of course, I wasn't planning on letting you go back there tonight…..unless of course you wanted too." He shied letting his protective territorial side come out. These new feelings were confusing him and he didn't know how to deal with the want to protect her and also let her be independent. 'I wonder if this is how Heero feels about Relena.' He thought trying to understand his new inner green monster.

She gave a half hearted smile. "Thank you. I'll sleep here on the couch."

"No. You can have my bed." There was no way he was going to back down on this. He was raised to treat women with respect and honor. He would do that no matter what.

"I can't put you out like that. You've already done enough." She tried to justify.

"No you're taking the bed and that's final." He said firmly yet gently.

She sighed and moved off his lap to sit back on her side of the couch. "Look, we're both adults…"She drifted off.

"Sure. Besides, I'll have to keep waking you up. I think you might have a slight concussion." He ran his finger down her cheek. "I'm going to make some popcorn and then we'll start the movie. Can I get you anything?"

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He blushed so hard it was almost painful. Sure he'd been with women. Dorothy, Cathy, and a few others but those had been all about need and release. He had never actually been romantically involved with anyone before. "Stay put." He tucked the blanket around her securely and kissed her nose.

Setting the bowl of popcorn between them. He pressed play and Jason Statham started kicking ass in Transporter. He kept a watchful eye on her, watching her curl her arms under her chin and try to get comfortable. 15 minutes she squirmed again.

"Here" He moved a pillow into his lap, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

She looked at him speculatively. She was little unsure. Giving in she shifted to lay down.

"Come on and get comfy." He adjusted her blanket as she lay down. She watched the screen for maybe eight minutes before she fell to sleep. He stroked her curling hair soothingly as her breathing evened out and sighed heavily rubbing his eyes and face. "What a day." He said to himself. He finished the movie and stretched. Carefully sliding out from under her he gently rubbed his stomach where he had been socked and knew a bruise had formed.

Quatre carefully gathered the young woman in his arms and carried her to his bed room.

"Mmm….I …can walk." She yawned snuggling into his hold.

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked. Pulling back the soft brown and cream blankets to lay her down and covered her to just below her chin. He stripped out of his shirt and turned off the lights crawling into bed next to her.

He lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Just as he was drifting off he felt her shit to face him. She put her head on his shoulder. He smiled in the dark and wrapped his arm around her gently running his fingers up and down her side under her shirt. He felt her leg over lap his very close to his anatomy that twitched and wanted to eagerly be sheathed inside her. Her arm lay comfortably across his chest. He let his hand lay over her wrist comfortingly. His dreams that night were of making love to a beautiful violet eyed beauty.

**Authors Note: Uh. It's taken me way to long to update. But it should be getting better. My fiancé proposed to me about two weeks ago, then we had a wedding to go to then he moved about an hour and a half north for a temporary job so there has been a LOT of running around. Now that things have settled down I'm hoping to just be able to crank them out. As always R&R its great motivation…Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: well, I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants here. I know where I want the story to go I just have a feeling that it may take me a while to get there. But I think it will work out. IF you have any ideas or suggestions of things you'd like to see or have done let me know and I will try to work it in. Thanks! Now on with the chapter….oh yea, insert disclaimer here.**

'Ugh. Who turned on the sun?' She thought as she tried to cover her eyes but found herself pinned by heavy arms. She slowly came aware of her unfamiliar surroundings. She blinked open her eyes and looked around. The room was not hers but she recognized a few items as her neighbor Corey's. The events of the previous night came back to her in a rush.

James had grabbed her half way to her apartment, Jimmy had found him. He paid for some of his debt with blood. They threatened to come back if he didn't have the money. He had screamed and yelled all the way to her apartment, once inside he demanded money. Money she didn't have, in his strung out rage he threw a lamp at her that caught her in the side of the head, the next thing she remembered was waking up in Corey's arms in the freezing shower.

She was a bit soar but she was safe. She heard soft faint snores coming from behind her. She wiggled a bit, stretching her tight muscles. The arm that had been draped about her waist tightened in protest of her movements. The big sigh that was released indicated that its owner was still fast asleep. Smiling she wiggled again and he pulled tighter still in an effort to stop her movements.

"Stop moving." He growled into her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"I have to get up." She said softly not wanting to wake him anymore that she had too.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, his arm draping over his eyes. "Coming back to bed?"

"Maybe." She sat up and took in his sleeping form. His blonde hair disheveled from sleep, the blankets around his waist revealing well defined abdominal muscles that cut into a 'V' at his hips disappearing beneath the blankets. The only imperfection of this handsome man was a small puckered scar that she wanted to reach out and run her fingers over. To feel the heat of his skin, the softness of the fine, blond hair that trailed from his belly down to o his personal area. Flushing she stood and went down the hall to his bathroom.

After using the facility she decided to shower. Stripping down she stepped under the spray of the hot water letting it ease the tension of her tired muscles. She used his shampoo and conditioner, a nice salon brand that had a very clean scent to it. Then she used just a small amount of his Armani body wash. A scent she identified as Corey. She shut the water off then wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and wiped the fog off the mirror. She saw the cut above her eye and the light purplish tinge to her temple and lip.

Sighing she quickly braided her hair and pulled on her clothes again. Looking for toothpaste she found his bottle of cologne and gave the bottle a sniff. It was wonderful. Clean, dark, spicy, it was a comforting scent. Putting the bottle back she found the toothpaste and with her finger gave her mouth a quick once over. Satisfied with being clean she went out to the kitchen. It was nine a.m. So she began to make coffee. Above the sink she found an iPod in a dock.

Smiling she grabbed it and searched through the collection of music, amongst the Pavarotti, Bach, and Bartoli she found, Imagine Dragons, Brittney Spears, and Demi Lavato. She shrugged and turned on a playlist called 'My Girls'. She frowned at the title but played the music anyway. Letting Christina sing her heart out she decided to make breakfast as a way to repay him for everything, putting all thoughts of him possibly having a girlfriend out there in the back of her mind.

Something smelled really good. The blonde Arabian picked his head up off his pillow and found he was cuddling the pillow she had been using. The scent of her perfume lingering on the fabric. He untwisted himself from the sheets, standing, his back cracked and the felt more rested than he had in months.

He dropped down into the push up position and did 100 before moving to his abdominal crunches and oblique twists. The same routine he did every morning. Grabbing his shirt off the floor he made his way to the kitchen. Some woman was belting out a song about being a fighter. He barely remembered every hearing the song, but what caught him off guard was the sig of his Irish crush moving to the music while cooking. He leaned on the door frame watching her.

Faith was flipping pancakes onto a plate, singing and dancing. Her hips swayed suggestively to the music, her braid swaying brushing the top of her butt. Her voice matching almost perfectly with the artist coming from the iPod dock. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him when she sang into the spatula.

She whipped around, startled by his presence. Blushing she turned the sound down and flipped it to a different song. "Good morning." She smiled and put a plate on the counter with some other covered dishes.

"Good morning." He smiled and poured the both some coffee.

She took the cup gratefully and motioned to the spread she prepared. "I didn't know what you would like so I made a little bit of everything. I hope you don't mind." She uncovered the dishes then turned to lean on the counter.

He pinned her between himself and the counter with his arms and pressed his hips lightly into hers. "Thank you." He looked into her eyes and saw something in them that made him slowly close his eyes and brush his lips against hers. It was soft and wonderful. He pulled back and found her with a slight smile on her face.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hurry before it gets cold." She handed him a plate. She sat down with her coffee as he filled his plate before sitting across from her.

"How did you sleep?" He asked between bites.

"Really well, actually. How about you?" She sipped her coffee, playing with the spoon in her cup.

"Better than I have in a long time." He smiled. They sat in silence, just as he was finishing she sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked cautiously.

He wiped his lips and looked her in the eyes. "Of course. Anything." He took her hand in his.

"Do you have girlfriend?"

He almost choked on his coffee. Wondering where the question came from he almost laughed. "No...Why do you ask?" He tried to take it seriously but found it slightly humorous.

She blushed. "On your IPod, there's a play list called 'My Girls' it has some funky dance music…that...a girl would listen too...and…"She trailed off.

He took a moment too think of how to respond. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. That is a very old playlist. I thought I had deleted it a long time ago. I can remove it now if you like."

She shook her head staring at her coffee a little embarrassed.

A quick movement made her flinch reflexively. He kneeled before her and took her hands in his making her look at him. "Believe me. I had a girlfriend a few years ago but it didn't work out." He pulled her to stand with him wrapping his arms securely around her waist tipping her face to look at him. "Why?" He asked knowing why she had asked.

Over the last couple months they had flirted shamelessly, stealing little touches, kisses and looks when no one was looking and she needed reassurance that this wasn't a mistake. That maybe this could turn into something.

She smiled slightly, comforted by his confession. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't overstepping my bounds and would have some crazy ex knocking down my door."

"Nope, no crazy ex. She left me for someone else." His fingers tracing the top of her shorts.

"Sorry." She whispered huskily feeling a tingle and warming rush through her body at his light teasing touch. She was melting in to him.

"I think it worked out for me." He purred into her ear smiling as she gripped his biceps and inhaled shakily. The sound caused a stir in his lower half. He longed to have her beneath him, moaning and shaking. Pulling back he found her flushed and slightly panting. "I should shower." He kissed her ever so lightly.

All she could do was nod. Watching him retreat down the hall she fanned herself trying to calm her raging hormones. 'It has been almost a year since James and I did it last.' She tried to explain the intense reaction to his touch.

Finishing the dishes she sat on his couch and flipped on the TV. Abbot twenty minutes later he emerged freshly shaven and smelling of the clean masculine cologne she had found in his cabinet. She appreciated his appearance. Loose jeans and a pale green shirt left unbuttoned at the top. He looked very proper and comfortable. He was fastening gold Rolex around his wrist completing his look. He smiled when he caught her staring. "Do you approve?" He turned slowly running a hand through his still damp hair.

"You'll do." She smirked.

"You need clothes." He stated. "Would you like me to go to get you some or do you want me to go with you?" He leaned on the back of the couch.

She took a deep breath. "I can go."

"Not by yourself." He said firmly. "I'm going with you. I don't know if it's safe just yet." He followed her out of his apartment leaving it unlocked, the up to hers. Before she opened the door and went in he put his hands on her hips. He put his forehead against hers. "I'm right here with you."

She nodded.

"Let's get your clothes and head back."

Again she nodded. Turned the knob and they went in.

Walking into her apartment she took in the destruction that was left in the wake of her ex. She started to shake as she remembered the rage and pain that had been inflicted on her over twelve hours ago. He very gently put his hand at the small of her back and guided her to the bedroom.

He found a duffle bag and set it on the bed. He took in her room décor. It was painted a pale peach color with black and white accents, a dark oak dresser with mirror across from the king size bed that was unmade with dark peach bedding.

She went to the closet and started pulling out jeans, tee shirts and under garments. He made a mental note that there was a lot of lace and not a lot of fabric. He looked away.

She pulled on a pair of black running pants and began to unbutton her shirt. She kept her gaze on the unfastening of her shirt revealing her flesh to him.

His breathing hitched. She cupped her breasts keeping herself hidden from his view. She walked over to him and grabbed a bra off the bed.

She could feel the heat of his gaze smolder as he watched her like a hawk. With her back to him she pulled the thin purple lace up onto her shoulders and turned her back to him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him. "Could you?" She asked coyly. 'Payback is fun.' She thought having some idea of how she affected him.

His hands shook as if he had too much caffeine and very gently ran his fingers from the waist of her pants up the line of her spine to her shoulders where he place several feather light kisses to her neck and shoulders.

She closed her eyes and suppressed a moan as he hooked her bra. "Thank you." She turned to face him. She brushed her lips against his. He applied a bit more presser as he held her his to his. One arm snaked around her waist while the other cupped her face holding her to him. Her hands slid up his stomach to his chest, she could feel his erection against her stomach.

He pulled back resting their foreheads together. "What are you doing to me?" He asked softly closing his eyes trying to calm his race heart. Never had a small kiss affected him that way. Not even in the most heated exchanges. Every light touch they shared was like being shocked with electricity.

"The same thing you're doing to me." She smiled.

"Get a shirt and let's go." He took a step back and grabbed her bag. She through on a ribbed tight tank top and they went back to his apartment.

Shutting the door and dropping her bag at the door he watched her walk over to his couch and sit on the arm. Still on that rush from the kiss in the apartment he settled himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her again. Leaning into her she fell back on to his sofa, pinned between the soft cushions and his hard body.

Their lips mashed together his tongue darting out, seeking entrance which she granted. Her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers knotting in his hair. He moaned enjoying the feel of her delicate fingers scratching his scalp. Their tongues battled for dominance, he won and took the lead pressing his hips into hers.

She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. The sound was better than anything he could have imagined. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt quickly and before he knew it, it was undone and she was running her fingers over his chest and stomach. His lips attached themselves to her neck. She moaned again. It was a sound he didn't think he could get enough of. Her fingers left shivers in their wake.

"God…."She moaned when he sucked the skin of her breast that was exposed at the top of her shirt. "Corey."

He stopped and his heart dropped to his stomach. 'GOD DAMN IT!" He growled and pulled away slightly. That was probably the ONLY thing that could kill the moment for him. Her calling him by the name that wasn't his, and he could never tell her the truth.

Sensing something was wrong she looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" She panted; a confused look crossed her lust glazed eyes. He wanted so badly to continue to make her moan and tremble but that name…he couldn't do it.

"Nothing." He sighed letting his head fall to her shoulder. He couldn't imagine what it would do if she had called him that during the most intimate embraces that happens between two lovers.

"Did I do something wrong?" Worry and sadness edging into her voice and expression.

"No." He kissed her softly moving to lay beside her on the couch holding her to him. She turned over in his arms running her fingers over the hard planes of his chest. Her fingers stilled over the scar she had seen this morning.

"What happened here?" She whispered still unsure of what had just happened to turn everything around.

He closed his eyes feeling her light touch over the rough skin between his two ribs.

"I was stabbed." He said simply.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?" She sat up. He shifted to lay on his back as she sat on his hips looking down at him. His shirt lay open as he put his hands behind his head. "Who stabbed you?" HS still couldn't believe that it had happened.

He grinned. "My ex girlfriend."

Her eyes widened in shock. "The same ex that has Brittany Spears on your IPod?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, this happened long before we started dating though."

She took her hair out of her braid, massaging her scalp. "So she apologized and you're like 'hey lets hook up.'"

"Not exactly." He watched as she leaned forward and kissed his scar carefully and so slowly. She kissed a slow teasing trail up to his nipple where she nipped the bud till it hardened, flicking it with her tongue. His eyes shot opened and he arched into her touch. She rubbed his straining erection through his slacks.

His hands grabbed at the couch trying to find some way to ground himself against the intense erotic feelings. "Faith." He moaned as she moved to his other nipple flicking and biting. Nobody had ever touched him this way. Sure he had played with his fair share of breasts but no one had every reciprocated the favor. With Dorothy she had been….boring. Intense but boring. Always Missionary and always in the dark before bed. Once in a very great while they would have a quickie but she was always telling him to hurry and to keep it down. Not very enjoyable.

This though, this was different. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her. During his mental monologue he hadn't realized she undid his khakis and was wrapping her fingers around his erect, quivering member. "ALLAH!" he gasped pulling her down to kiss him. His hips moved on their own accord melting into her hand in a smooth steady rhythm.

His hands tangled in her hair. He pulled back. Looking deep into her eyes. "I…" He started. Once he was able to think clearly he stopped moving his hips. He couldn't do this. One day he would leave, or he would have to tell her everything was a lie. Well, everything but his feelings for her. He couldn't leave her broken hearted when the day came.

Noticing he had left her again she stopped. "What's wrong?"

He slowly pulled out of her grip wiping the small sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Covering himself loosely with his pants "I….I think that we should go slowly." He motioned between them. "Whatever this is…I don't want to rush anything."

She moved back to the side of the couch wrapping her arms around her knees. Unshed tears on her lashes.

"Faith...I. Please." He held out his hand.

She didn't move. He sighed and moved closer. "Why don't you want me?" She sniffed. "For months I've been thinking you want me and now that I'm here…"She wiped her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart. It's not that." He pulled her into his arms. "I do want you. Since the very first day we met. "He smiled kissing the tears that had escaped. "You were wearing that red lacey cami, tight dark jeans…."trailing off he got her to smile. "I just don't want to screw this up."

She nodded knowing he was right. "Yeah…I know….I'm sorry. I'm just..." She blushed.

"What is it?"

"I'm frustrated." She mumbled...

"Oh." He blushed. "Well, I…." He didn't know what to say or do for that matter.

**Authors Note: I know odd place to end it but I think this is the best spot for right now. Next chapter is going to be a lemon I believe. I should hopefully have it up soon. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks to everyone who R&R's love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Um…so this is "The" chapter. If you don't want to read it just skip ahead. It is rated M for a reason….Sooooooo yeah. On with the …on with the chapter**

Not knowing how to respond to her confession he blushed and looked away. A devious and sexy smirk adorned her face, "Corey….we can take it slow." She kissed him again noticing his pants were still undone and she wrapped her small hand around him again.

He groaned deep in his throat. She slid off the couch to kneel between his legs slowly tugging his confining garment down his legs. His member sprung up proudly. She wasted no time; she took him into her mouth pushing him all the way to the back of her throat.

He gasped and swore at the feeling of his most sensitive skin being surrounded by her hot, wet mouth. She pulled up so slowly, he thought he was going to come out of his skin. She released him with a 'pop'.

Watching her tongue flick out to taste him had him wanting to buck his hips up but resisted. She took him into her mouth again. She bobbed her head slowly, massaging his twin weights, swirling her tongue up his steely shaft, shuddering at her soft erotic touch.

He moaned and gripped the back of the couch. "Oh…Allah." He gasped. Pressing the flat of her tongue against him, what she couldn't fit in her mouth she worked with her hand. The sounds of him panting, and moaning filled the room, marrying well with the wet sounds of her sucking. Building up the rhythm to heighten the ecstasy she felt his legs tighten and begin to shake.

"Please…oh please." He locked eyes with her; he had a faint sheen of sweat on his brow darkening the blonde hair, plastering it to his forehead. "Faster…please." Trying to keep his eyes on her, he failed letting them roll back in his head. He was on the edge of his orgasm. The tight coiling in his lower abdomen, signaling the impending release he had so needed. "I'm gonna….oh god." He bucked his hips and shot his seed down her throat, feeling the muscles move around his sensitive member as she swallowed everything he gave. His orgasm ripping through his entire body, seeing stars.

With one last long lick she released him, resting her head on his bare leg watching him try to regain his breath and calm his racing heart. She smiled up at him.

"That…that was…" He ran his finger down her cheek. "Amazing." He looked deep into the violet pools that shone brightly out from under dark full lashes. His fingers trailed over her full lips her teeth grazing the pad of his thumb teasingly.

Moving to get up, she started to walk towards the kitchen. He kicked off his pants, pulling up his boxers. He followed her, leaned down and lifted her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She screamed in delight as he playfully swatted her upturned backside. Entering the dark bedroom he unceremoniously deposited onto his bed. He flopped down next to her as she giggled lying on her back.

Taking advantage of her lack of defense he crawled on top of her kissing her, tasting a bit of himself as his tongue explored her mouth. He removed her top baring her proud pert breasts to him. Kissing a wet trail to them he watched as her skin reacted to his touch. Blowing cold air on her nipples he smiled as she shivered. He took the tight pink nub into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub while simultaneously rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She arched her back up to meet his mouth as her hand tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp. She moaned throatily careful not to say his name, especially after the last reaction to her expression of ecstasy.

Once he lavished both breasts he kissed down the flat plane of her stomach, sucking lightly on her hip bone leaving a dark strawberry spot on her fair skin. He pulled down her spanks and pants stoking the skin between her hips. He looked up and gazed at her. Her eyes heavy, a light blush beautifully spread across her face, hair spread out beneath her, her chest rising and falling rapidly with anticipation. Turning his attention back to the flesh that was bare before him he hid a small smile as he found her bare before him. No hairs save for the small strip above her lips.

"You are beautiful." He said softly as he nuzzled her most sensitive spot inhaling deeply the scent of her womanhood. His tongue darted out taking one long sweep causing her to cry out and buck her hips as he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Repeating the motion he loved the sound of her pleasurable cries. Slowly he inserted a finger into her wet folds, then another. Pumping them in and out and curving them upward as his tongue worked her nub. "Oh…yeah….Faster."She begged. He obliged pumping faster and harder. He could feel her walls tightening. Her feet planted on the bed as she moved her hips against his face crying out that she was close. He could feel it. She grasped at the sheets on the bed, moaning and shaking against him. Curling his fingers at just the right moment and biting gently on her nub had her orgasming intensely. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound emerged.

Watching her ride out her waves of pleasure he pulled out slowly and crawled up to lay next to her. Her breathing evening out slowly as she tried to focus her lust glazed eyes. She put a hand to her forehead smoothing back the damp hair. He smiled at her, pulling the blanket up over their bodies.

Both turning on their sides they faced each other his hand rested on her hip, rubbing gentle circles. "Where did you learn to do that?" She was still trying to smooth her wild hair.

"I'm a bit of a book worm." He smiled leaning in closer he pressed a kiss into her cheek and breathed into her ear softly. "I've studied the Karma Sutra." His hot breath making her shiver.

"Oh Goodness." She gasped.

He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her side. "You are so beautiful." He murmured. He watched as she was trying to fight of a yawn. With a bit of manly pride he pulled her closer to him tucking her underneath his chin falling asleep contently wrapped in each other's arms.

**Authors Note : So yeah…um….what do you think. Like I said it's not necessary to read this chapter but it is fun to kind of see a new side to sweet innocent Quatre…Seems as though he has a sassy side. Lol. But things will move on from here. Next chapter will have more story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Same disclaimer I own nothing blah blah blah…..This chapter takes place about 6 weeks later. I believe it will have some love making in this chapter but a few other gundam pilots with be making in appearance….now on with the show!**

After their first intimate weekend together they spent more time getting to know one another on a personal level. Her ex James had been arrested for burglary and armed home invasion. He was going away for a very long time. She was ecstatic when she found the news on a Friday afternoon from her boss.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off and celebrate with that new beau of yours honey." The elderly book shop owner smiled and held her hand. "It is something to be happy about after all. We can all relax a bit."

"Are you sure? Corey won't be home for another couple of hours." She checked the clock.

"Yes. Besides I don't think people will be beating down the doors to get their books today. It's a lovely summer day. Might as well enjoy it while you can, autumn will be here soon and before you know it winter. I hate winter."

The young Irish girl couldn't help but giggle. "Whatever you say," She took off her apron and grabbed her purse. Straightening her black tee shirt she adjusted her jeans and went up front. "Ok...Then I'm off." She said punching the time clock on the computer. "If you need anything call me." She smiled and headed to the farmers market that always set up on Fridays at noon and closed up on Sundays at two.

Working under a '98 Honda Civic he wiped the sweat from his brow tightening the bolt after completing the oil change. He dropped the wrench and slid himself out from under the car on the roller bed only to find Vicki standing over him. Bending at the waist she was almost spilling out of her top again. She squatted down hovering over his hips with an envelope in her hand.

"Hey Corey," She purred. Her perfume was sickly sweet and made the air around him thick. He did everything he could not to breathe in too deep. "Here's your money for the last two weeks. "

He carefully took the envelope trying to remain as still as possible so they did touch inappropriately. "Thank…thank you." He stuttered uncomfortably.

"God damnit Vicki! Get off the man. He's taken for Christ's sake." Quihnn came to his rescue.

"He aint married to her." She snarled back. "I did write my phone number on the envelope in case you get bored later. " She smiled and went back to the office.

"God damn.," His boss offered his hand to help him up. "She's like a bitch in heat. I'm gonna have to tighten her chain." He watched as he tucked the envelope of cash into his back pocket. It was lunch time and they were headed out back with bottles of water like normal.

"She's just …." He tried to find a nice word to say that she was aggressively pursuing an avenue that just wouldn't lead anywhere.

"A whore, one day man, one day you'll just call a spade a spade." He sat on the table. They both waited for their Irish connection to come with the ever faithful bag of sandwiches but as time ticked by it would seem as if she wasn't coming.

The man with the mismatched eyes took a long drag of his cigarette. "Wanna call and make sure everything is ok?" He was a tad on edge. Not knowing where her ex had been hiding out made him constantly on alert. He looked up to see a well built red head come over wearing faded jeans, an Ed Hardy shirt and black boots carrying a brown paper sack.

"Hey." He greeted familiarly. "Who is he on the phone with?" He planted a quick kiss on his boyfriends' cheek sitting on the other side of Quihnn's legs stretching leisurely.

"The book store, Faith didn't show for lunch," He offered him a bottle of water, snubbing his cigarette and exhaling a cloud of white.

"Yea she's not there." He said simply slamming half his bottle.

Quatre hung up the phone receiving no answer. "What do you mean she's not there? Where is she?" He tried to keep his panic controlled.

"Calm down. She's fine. I ran into her at the farmers market about 20 minute ago. She was sent home early with some good news. She was picking up things for dinner. "He smiled.

The blonde relaxed and finished his water.

"So, I brought you guys' lunch." He pulled out homemade sub sandwiches and a container of coleslaw. They dove right in.

"Thank you so much Blaine. This is really good." The multi-billion dollar heir raved.

"It should be. It was Faith's recipe. The girl is a genius in the kitchen. And Corey, I've told you, call me Blay." He smiled sweetly.

Blaine, or Blay, was a very gentle strong young man. He was built like Quihnn, just a tad bit bigger. Dark reddish hair that most women would be envious of, kind green eyes and a dazzling smile, he and Quihnn made a very nice couple, he decided.

"Yes, Faith has been trying to teach me. I'm horrible." He admitted.

They laughed. "Yeah Faith tried to teach me once but I almost burned down my house with a small grease fire." Quihnn admitted.

"Small. Yea right, you're just lucky Faith was quick with a box of baking soda." Blay corrected.

They made small talk before heading back to work as Blay went back to his job down town.

Working till 6 he changed out of his coveralls and bid his boss goodnight. On his way home he stopped at a flower stand that was just about to close up. He had persuaded the elderly woman to sell him one last bouquet of flowers, a beautiful arrangement of Lillie's, Iris's, Daisies, Chrysanthemums, baby's breath and greens.

Faith would love these. He walked with pep in his step letting the light summer breeze blow his hair around and drift in all the scents of summer. About three blocks from the apartment complex he felt as if he got sucker punched. The wind was knocked from him and his heart clenched. A sheen of perspiration formed at his brow and he felt something was very wrong. He took a moment to collect himself and felt a sense of urgency to check and make sure Faith was safe and sound. Jogging the last couple of blocks he tried to calm himself before entering his apartment, the sounds of Josh Groban coming through the door. He smiled to himself.

Entering the apartment he found his IPod on and turned up, but no sign of Faith. He listened trying to hear over the music a clue as to where she was. Then he heard her singing along with his beautiful tenor coming from the bathroom. Putting the flowers behind his back he made his way down the hall to stand in the door way. The door was cracked and steam was billowing out. He was amazed at the high note she hit so effortlessly and he smiled. Hearing the water shut off he listened to her dry off. From his spot he could see her reflection in his mirror. Her skin damp and flushed, hair wet and clinging to her shoulders, she pulled on his white button down shirt that fell to her mid thigh and pulled up some socks. She opened the door and was startled visibly.

She screamed and swung at him. He was just able to grab her wrist before her fist made contact with his face.

"Whoa. Calm down. Is that anyway to greet the man who brought you flowers?" He produced the bouquet.

She put her hand to her chest as he released her. "You scared the hell out of me." She smiled at the flowers and inhaled deeply. "But flowers make a pretty good apology. They are beautiful. "She inhaled their scent and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her, his one arm supporting them as he deepened the kiss and leaned them against the frame of the door, her hands tangling in his hair.

Pulling apart to breath he leaned his forehead on hers. "Are you ok?" He asked trying to explain the weird sensation he had moments earlier.

"I'm better than ok. Why?" She grabbed her flowers, heading toward the kitchen he followed shedding his jacket tossing the envelope of money on the counter.

"Just checking," He watched her put the flowers into the vase and set them on the table.

"Actually," She smiled and slid behind the counter to pull out a large pan, some knives, a cutting board and some other odds and ends. "I have some very good news. " She bent down to grab the lid from under the drawer. It was then he realizes she wore no bottoms.

He flushed and felt his jeans become uncomfortable.

Pulling out the lid she smiled at the look on his face and came to stand in front of him. "Oh yeah, and what news is that?" he pulled the collar of her shirt apart sliding his hands up onto her shoulders and caressing her neck.

She kissed him. "James was arrested and will be going away for a LONG time."

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. "That's great!"

She giggled. "Yup, so to celebrate I figured we would make stir fry."

Teaching him to cook had been a new bonding experience and a good learning one as well. All his life he had but to speak a want or need and someone made it happen. Even during the war the Maganac Corps and his friends had always helped him. But cooking was something he never had to do. So she started with simple pasta dishes and chicken. He did have a hard time judging when the meat was done so there had been some burnt food but overall he was a quick learner.

"Sounds great, what would you like me to do?"

"Chop peppers and veggies. I stopped at the farmers market and got some good fresh stuff." She pulled out the veggies from the fridge and he washed them and began to seed and peel the different produce she had set out for him.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as she flipped through his IPod again. Heating up oil in a skillet she began to trim the chicken breasts and chop them into strips. Putting the proper seasoning and sauces on it she seared the chicken and cooked it through. Dancing around the kitchen she snagged a piece of pepper from the pile he had made and smirked at him. He swatted her bare bottom; she jumped and giggled like a school girl.

Mixing everything together in the skilled he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That smells amazing." He placed gentle teasing kisses along her neck and up to the spot behind her ear. She leaned into him and moaned softly with shaky breath, his hands slowly inching toward the top button on her shirt.

As he was just about to unbutton it the microwave beeped signaling the rice was done. He bit her neck before he removed the dish and served up two bowls as she served up the veggie and chicken topping. Turning off the IPod, she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine, joining him on the couch to watch the movie on TV.

"This is amazing." He groaned at his first bite.

"You seem to use that term for a lot of things I do." She smirked, sipping her wine.

"That's because you, are amazing." He kissed her deeply.

She pulled away with another chaste kiss and they enjoyed dinner and the movie.

Setting they're bowls on the coffee table they attacked each other again. He pinned her beneath him, assaulting her neck as she pushed her hips into his. His hands roamed everywhere it was as if they couldn't get close enough to one another. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she raked her nails down his smooth taught back.

In the background the movie had ended and the local news had come on. . They had just got done with the weather and sports updates when they began to review the highlights from the day.

"And in other news," the female news anchor began in a somber tone. "We are saddened to inform our viewers that we just received an update on Zayeed Winners condition. As you all know he was shot earlier today on his way to a meeting about a contract agreement for mining rights to new asteroids found in space. A protestor had managed to get through security and fired one shot that hit the mining corporation mogul in the chest."

Quatre froze.

"Unfortunately that after being treated at Preventer Medical Center by top staff, he has died from his wounds earlier this evening. There is still no word on the where about of the missing Winner heir but our hearts and prayers are with the family tonight in their moment of grief.

"Corey?" She felt him tense and watched him pale. She looked at the TV as they showed a news story of a dog that saved a little boy from getting hit by a truck. Before that she hadn't heard the story before. Looking back at him she saw he still hadn't moved. She cupped his face with concern. "Corey. Honey, What,"

"I…um…I'll be…right back." He quickly made his way to his bedroom and shut the door.

Unsure of what to do she cleaned up from dinner, trying to keep her mind occupied as she waited for him to emerge from his room. She filled up her wine glass and sat down on the couch waiting for her lover to emerge. 'Lovers,' she thought and giggled somewhat at the thought even though they had yet to consummate their relationship.

About twenty minutes later he emerged from the bedroom, staggering slightly, he had been crying it looked like, his eyes rimmed red and his face tear stained. His hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hands through it.

She went over to him cautiously. "Corey." She cupped his cheek. He stared off not really looking at her at all. His eyes that were once so vibrant and full of life were now dull and sad. "Baby, what's wrong? You're scaring me." She tried to get him to focus on her.

His eyes shifted to her. She gasped at the lifelessness in his eyes. He pulled her into his embrace, smashing his lips to hers in a kiss that was all need.

She responded after a startled moment, she let him back her up against the wall. Reaching down he hooked his hand under her knee hiking it up to his hip, pressing himself against her heated core.

She broke away unsure of the change in him. "Corey, please tell,"

"Please." He begged trembling slightly. "I don't want to think. I….I just want to feel."

She nodded and kissed him. She wrapped her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom.

Crashing onto the bed he ripped her shirt open, sending the little plastic buttons scattering about the room exposing her nude body to him. She pulled his shirt up as he franticly shimmied out of his jeans. He grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head in his much larger hand. He positioned his throbbing member at her wet core and pushed himself in none too gently.

She gasped at the intrusion and at the change in him. He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly.

"Cor," She gasped unsure of his state of mind.

"Shh…stop." He leaned down close to her face speckling her face with kisses. He was breathing heavily; he trailed demanding kisses up to her ear. "Call me Quat." He pleaded. He knew it was as close to hearing her scream his name as he was going to get. "Please." He nipped at her lobe.

She nodded. "Quat…please," She looked deep into his aqua marine eyes. "Kiss me."

His lips crashed to hers, his tongue battling with hers as they explored each other's mouths. He rocked his hips into her s again releasing her hands and leaning on his elbows. She was so tight, hot and wet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her nails bit into his shoulders. He reared up on to his knees pulling her into his lap and thrusting upward faster and harder.

She gasped bouncing on his lap moaning in ecstasy as he hit the spot over and over again that threatened to throw her over the edge into complete bliss.

In the back of his mind he knew he would feel bad about…fucking her and not making love to her as she deserved, but he needed an outlet for his emotions and he couldn't tell her without explaining everything. Months of lies would unravel the new relationship they had built over the last half a year.

He moaned as the tight coil in his abdomen burned with a need for release that he knew was close. "Faith..." He growled. "I'm so close." He thrust a few more times and bit down on her shoulder as he felt her walls clamp down on him.

"Quat!" She screamed, her orgasm ripping through her as she shuddered in his lap. Breathing deep he laid her down gently on the bed, pulling out to lie beside her. He stared at the ceiling as she cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her reassuringly. He could feel her breathing even out as she started to drift to sleep. Kissing the top of her head he ever so softly whispered the three little words every woman longs to hear from her significant other. Sleep had consumed her before she could even think about responding.

The next morning Faith awoke sore, deliciously sore. She also noticed she was alone, reaching out for his side of the bed she found his spot cold. He had gotten up quite awhile ago it seemed. She sat up wrapping the sheet around herself stand she went in search of her partner.

"Corey?" She listened for a reply. "Quat?" Again no reply came. She went to the bathroom and found his cabinets bare, and his shower empty. No trace of him anywhere in the apartment. A feeling of sadness washed over her as she returned to the bedroom and sat on the edge. It was then she noticed a piece of paper that had fallen to the floor, sticking out from under the nightstand.

'_Dearest Faith,_

_ I'm so sorry to have left you the way I did. Unfortunately there was no time to explain. My family just suffered the loss of my father; I have left to take his place as head of the family. _

_ I hope one day you can find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me. I'll think of you every day. I'll never forget you. I love you._

_ Corey'_

She sat in stunned silence. She was numb. Pulling on her jeans and sweatshirt she left everything the way it was and put the note into her back pocket. She couldn't bear to toss it away. Not looking back she locked up his apartment and went to her own.

Picking up her cell phone she dialed the number that connected her to the only family she had.

"Maxwell Scavenge and Scrap. What can I do for ya?" Greeted the American war hero happily.

"Hey, it's me." She sniffed as she pulled down clothes from her closet and started rifling things into her suitcase. She was determined not to cry…at least not on the phone to her cousin.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" His concern in his voice made it even harder for her to steel her resolve. "You're not backing out of going to the annual Eves War Commemorative Ball are you?"

She smiled through her silent tears and let a strangled laugh escape her. "That's like four months from now." She wiped her face as she went to her bathroom to get her personals.

"Just checking," She could hear the smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a messy knot at the top of her head. "It's been too long and I'd like to visit, If you'll have me." She pulled off her sweater and found the bite mark on her shoulder, feeling a fresh wave of tears come on and she left her bathroom pulling on a clean shirt and jeans.

"OF COURSE! Mi casa es su casa!" He practically yelled into the phone. "Come on up. Hilde's been missing you like crazy. How soon can you be here?"

"I think I'm going to try and catch the first flight out. You're still on L-3 right?" She pulled out her check book too write of the rest of her rent leaving a vauge note for her land lord.

"Well duh! Maybe Heero can stop out for a visit as well." He teased.

Her stomach turned in the sea of emotion she had been drifting in, the thought of seeing the 01 pilot again made her feel happy, sad and scared all at the same time. "Yeah, awesome." She closed her suitcase and locked up her apartment for the last time.

"Sounds good babe, see ya when you get here. Be careful."

"Will do." She sighed and walked heavily to the nearest space port.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Yes I know there are some facts that don't add up with what is going on with the show but I just watched the whole thing recently and I had already written this. Lol. I own nothing but my character and the plot. R&R**

The shuttle docked roughly. She waited, letting her nerves calm and her stomach return from her feet, before standing and collecting her carry on. Shaking off the flight she stepped out of the space port into the street. She looked to her left and then too her right. Looking up towards the artificial sun light and shivered.

She had never cared for life in space the colonies were false and unsettling in her opinion. Adjusting her bag she began the 6 block walk to the salvage yard owned by none other than Dou Maxwell.

Entering the small office she saw a petite girl with short raven hair working a calculator, looking at a ledger and chewing on a pen, deep in thought. "Excuse me. I'm looking for my cousin?" She smiled as the girls head snapped up.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and ran around the desk to embrace her. "I'm so happy you're here! How long are you staying?" She rapidly fired questions. "Why are you here? Does Dou know? How come you haven't called? Have you seen Heero lately?"

She gripped the pixies shoulder. "Calm down. One at a time," She giggled. "I was thinking of getting an apartment around here. You know," She suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting. "Change of scenery." She pushed her hair out of her face.

Hilde gave her an unsure look but decided not to pursue the line of questioning. Before she could ask another question the door from the yard opened. "I thought I heard you scream." He seemed relieved that she was ok. The long haired former Gundam pilot smiled and hugged his only cousin. "Hey babe," He squeezed her comfortingly.

"Hey Dou." She relaxed a bit in his embrace.

"So," He pulled back. "I say we close up shop and get something to eat." He wrapped h is arms around both their shoulders.

"Sounds good," His wife locked up the books and register before joining them at the door. The local pizzeria was a comfy pleasant environment. She was enjoying the conversation not letting her mind wander to the situation that had brought her here in the first place. Trying to keep up her cheery persona but by the end of the meal she could feel herself slipping into a dark place.

Sitting in the Maxwell living room enjoying a glass of wine, they told stories of the past year and a half. Dou had such a knack for making people laugh. He was telling Hilde the story of the time when the 01 pilot and his cousin had snuck out of the Lake Victoria base and hid in the woods for hours smoking and drinking. It was fine until Heero had slipped off the rock he had been sitting on and landed in the small pond and had to sneak back before anyone caught him. He was so pissed.

Faith laughed at the memory. He had just needed a bit of an escape. She had come to check on him. It had been weeks since she had seen him and when he had left her safe house, he was still on the mend. She had led him through the woods to her little sanctuary and pulled out a flask of liquor and a pack of cigarettes.

"Oh wow. I didn't know you guys knew each other." Hilde smiled.

The brunette female shook her head trying to clear out the scene of past ghosts. She nodded and finished her wine. "Yea, we uh…ran into each other after a battle." She said shortly leaving no room for further investigation.

Dou smiled sadly and shook his head at his wife.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Thanks for dinner guys." She hugged them both before heading to the guest room that she would be occupying until she found an apartment. Changing into a long bar shirt and shorts, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed she quickly braided her hair. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last 48 hours she was on the verge of tears when she was startled by a knock at her door. "Yea," She called not getting up from her spot.

Hilde poked her head in. "Are you decent." She smirked and slid in closing the door behind her. She sat next to her on the bed and looked at her sympathetically. "What's going on?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes hoping to give the illusion she was tired and not wiping away tears. "What do you mean?"

She gave Faith the same look she gave her husband when she knew he was full of shit. "Oh come on. First you hate flying, yet according to Dou you raced to get on the first flight out here. Second you hate space, yet now you want an apartment on L-3. Change of scenery for you is moving countries. Not leaving the planet. So I'll ask you again," She softened her tone watching as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "What is going on? Are you pregnant?"

She laughed sadly. "Oh no, no way," She wiped her eyes. "James and I have been over for a while." She fiddled with the end of her braid in a nervous habit.

"Then…" She folded her hands and waited.

"I met a guy….A wonderful, perfect….guy." She stammered.

"And?"

She laid on her bed curling into herself as Hilde stroked her hair. "We hit it off. We'd been seeing each other for almost a year…" She sniffed.

"Married?" She offered still trying to see the problem in its entirety. She wasn't normally one to get all emotional over the ending of any relation.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I…I don't know. I don't think so. I woke up and he was gone. All he left was a note." Silent tears ran unstopped.

"Don't be sad. You're young and gorgeous."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Besides, Heero is coming for a visit in like three days. He's always been fond of you." She winked lightening the mood and giggled. She kissed the girls forehead. "Good night Faith. We'll talk more tomorrow." Before slipping out the door she added, "I'm really glad you're here. It's like were a family again."

Three days later Heero Yuy did come for a visit. He showed up on the rainiest day of the week. Dou and Hilde were at the shop taking inventory and getting caught up on neglected paper work. Faith had insisted on staying home to make dinner since they were letting her stay until she found a space suitable for living.

Answering the door they were both shocked. It had been almost a year since she had last seen the perfect soldier. He was most defiantly a sight for sore eyes. His hair was still disheveled, hanging in his Prussian blue eyes; he was taller, a bit taller than 6 foot and muscular. He wore a black and green Preventer jacket and had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was a welcomed relief.

Heero looked into her eyes and gave her a sympathetic look. She threw herself into his arms as tears ran down her face. With his duffle bag in one hand and her in the other he managed to get them both inside and shut the door. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her to the guest room. He laid her down holding her tight, not saying anything.

She clung to his jacket letting her tears flow taking comfort in his soothing movement of running his hand up and down her back. Not lifting her head she spoke softly. "Oh Heero, I screwed up."

He said nothing.

"I…I met this guy and fell for him." She sniffed. "He left after we…" She trailed off and blushed. He wiped her tears away with his calloused fingers, leaning into his touch.

"You didn't screw up. It happens." He looked into her sad eyes feeling his heart tug for the woman who had saved his life during the Eve wars.

"But…It's never…is it supposed to hurt this badly?" She moved slightly as he removed his jacket letting it fall to the floor. He lay on his back and pulled her into his side. Her head resting on his muscular shoulder, arm draped over his stomach, his fingers running softly over her arm.

"It gets better." He squeezed her reassuringly kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and sat up. "Jeez, listen to me," She wiped her cheeks sitting Indian style facing him at his side. "You show up and I start crying and turn into a mess."

"I have that effect on women." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing here?"

"Visiting, I try to get up here every couple of months. I didn't know you were going to be here." He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

"Yea, kind of a last minute thing. "She smoothed out a wrinkle in his green shirt. "So how is life at Preventer?"

""Fine, busy." HE closed his eyes. "You know if you ever needed anything ….I'm only a phone call away."

She smiled and kissed his cheek in gratitude. "I know Heero."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together catching up, drinking coffee, and reminiscing about the past. Waiting until about four before she threw the lasagna in for dinner. Sitting on the couch together they found one of the albums Hilde had under the coffee table and looked through the different pictures of the couple and the extended family they had acquired over the course of the war.

The door opened and in walked a wet Dou and a dry Hilde. She shed his coat that she had used as a hood as he shook out the soaking newspaper he had used to cover his head.

"Hey Hee-man." They shook hands as his wife tossed him a towel. Heero resumed his spot on the couch bringing his leg up and his arm rested on the back of the couch behind the 02 pilot's kin. "WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?" He exclaimed as he collapsed in his recliner.

"Dou! You're all WET!" His wife exclaimed from the kitchen.

Ignoring his better half for the moment he looked to his cousin. "Faith, Please." He begged.

She giggled in response knowing that her relationship with the wing zero pilot bothered her cousin like nothing else in this world.

Heero wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to lean into his side. "What's your problem? I've already slept with her." He stated.

"UGH!" He stormed off into his bedroom stripping off his damp shirt. Hilde came in and placed a towel down on his chair and sat down. Looking confused she looked to the two brunettes. "What's with him?"

The two comrades shrugged.

Faith sat up and spoke loudly for Dou to hear. "HE CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

Hilde giggled. "Oh for heaven's sake Dou they're adults!" She walked over to the bed room door.

"But she's practically my SISTER! And he's –"

She rolled her eyes. "War changes things. You know that." She went into the room to try and calm her husband.

Faith leaned into Heero's side again. She looked up at him through his bangs. "He still hasn't figured out that we only SLEPT together…..nothing actually happened."

He smirked down at her wrapping his arm around her waist. "Nope, he's too perverted."

She giggled. "So are you going to the Remembrance ball?" She brushed some hair out of his face only to have it fall back in place.

"I'm heading security." He entwined her fingers with his. He was openly affectionate with the younger war veteran; she had braved his wrath and saved his life during a very crucial time in the Eve wars. Getting to know her caused him to hold her in a special place in his heart.

She groaned. "Working Christmas again."

"Yes…but would you like to go with me?"

She sat up and faced him. "You mean as you're date?"

He nodded once.

"What about Relena?"

"From my research she's going with a diplomat from another country." He tried to keep his disdain out of his voice. "Besides it's not good for her to be seen with a lowly soldier."

"Oh Heero," She started to give him the same old lecture that he was worthy of Miss Relena's love but she figured he didn't need that right now. "Yes. I'll go with you even though I know I'll be alone most of the evening." She nudged his shoulder playfully.

The back bedroom door opened. "MY gods get a room!" Dou sighed then snapped his head up. "On second thought scratch that. Never mind!"

Faith and Hilde giggled as everyone settled in to enjoy a comfortable dinner.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what do you think! I need reviews. Reviews get me motivated. I am going to eventually do the back story of how Faith and Heero met then it should make a bit more sense. It's strange how things just flow and new ideas just pop up! Lol. Till later Ciao!**


End file.
